The Obsessive Stalker
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Juvia has been a fan of Fairy Tail ever since their debut! And she has her eyes set on one guy, Gray Fullbuster! Juvia has a plan to make him her boyfriend! But what have Erza and Lucy to do with this 'perfect plan' of hers? [NaLu] [ Lyvia x Gruvia x Grayza x JerZa]
1. Prologue: The Perfect Plan

**Story: The Obsessive Stalker  
Couples: SECRET  
Anime: Fairy Tail  
Author: dark lil'angel2be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and characters.  
****WARNING: The pairings may not be of your liking**

******Prologue: The Perfect Plan?**

* * *

**Juvia Lockser** has been a fan of Fairy Tail ever since their debut, she loves them with all her heart. She knows them better then the guys their mothers do! She has her heart set on one certain guy from the popular boyband. But little does she know, that she doesn't know _everything_ about them.

His name is **Gray Fullbuster**, the arrogant lead singer of the band and the most popular one of them too. Juvia seems to have a lot of rivals, but she's not planning to lose to them so easily, no, she will fight. And she got the perfect plan for that too.

Juvia has two best friends: **Erza Scarlet** and **Lucy Heartfilia**. She met both of them while in the second year in Fairy High, of course the three of them didn't get along very well. Especially because one of Juvia's ex-boyfriends ( who she apparently still had feelings for) was attracted to her and because Erza was (according to Juvia) scary and mean.

That was until one day..

**Flashback~**

Juvia was walking around the halls, carying her books for her next class, she was deep in her thoughts. She was thinking about making friends, since she recently came to this school.

She didn't look in front of her and that caused her to bump into a certain red head. Her books fell to the ground " Ah, so sorry. Juvia didn't mean to bump into you!" she apologized without looking at the person's face. When she knelt down to pick up her books a pair of hands had picked up a few of them, Juvia stood up and looked carefully at the person in front of her.

" Here," the person said while helded out some of the books, Juvia had a slight blush on her face, the person in front of her was none other then the school's very own council president, Erza Scarlet! " A-ah, t-thank you," Juvia bowed and took the books from Erza, she gave Juvia a small smile which Juvia immidiatly returned.

But suddenly the two got knocked down by a blonde girl!

" I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking when I was running through the halls! I was chased by some weird guy!" she cried out, Erza was the first one to stand up and held out both of her hands to Juvia and Lucy. Both of them took her hand and Erza pulled them up. But right after they could start apologizing to each other one of the teachers came running to them.

" Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser and Erza Scarlet! What were the three of you doing on the floor! You three, I don't need any explaination! You'll all have detention!" a lady with white hair wearing a light pink teacher's uniform (?) yelled at them.

" But Miss Carly*****! It was my fault, you shouldn't give them detention but me!" the blond said then Erza stood in front of her and pushed her glasses " Miss Carly, I'll take full responibility in this accident. It was my fault in the first place, since I accidently bumped into Juvia."

" No! That's not true! Juvia was the one who bumped into Erza-san!" Juvia said, "so you should blame Juvia instead of them!" Juvia said.

The teacher sighed " I like that you three stood up for each other, but I'm sorry. I'm afraid that all three of you still have detention, together," the teacher said and walked away, leaving the three girls alone.

. . . .

" I'm so sorry!" the three girls all said in sync, they looked up at each other and started giggling. " Seriously thought, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, Erza-sama!" Juvia apologized yet again " Juvia-san, how many times do I have to tell you, that it's alright. I'm not mad at you or anything, oh and you don't have to adress me with 'same' or 'san' just Erza is okay."

" Really?"

" Really."

" I should apologize aswell, I am the one who got the three of us in detention anyway," Lucy said but Erza shook her head right after she said that. " No, you shouldn't. It's no ones fault, okay? Don't feel guilty now. Because, I feel responsible for this," Erza sighed and closed her eyes.

" Slap me, hit me, c'mone, I diserve this," she said.

" I don't think so," Juvia and Lucy said in sync, they then turned to each other before nodding, " it's not your fault either, Erza/-san!" they said, Erza looked suprised at first but then she blushed and showed a smile. Erza was always the one who would take the blame, there was no one who would stand up for her, let alone 2 people she only just met.

She was actually glad that someone stood up for her. Really glad.

**Later that day, Detention: **

Erza was the last one to come to detention since she had a meeting, the moment she stepped inside the classroom and saw Juvia and Lucy smiling at her, she knew that from that moment on, they will be seeing each other more often.

The three girls have been passing notes to each other.

It didn't feel like detention at all, it felt like they were in a classroom, having fun.

**End of Flashback~**

* * *

But back to the actuall time, Juvia had a plan. And that plan was to date Gray. How? Wellll~

The three best friends where in the living room of the dorm the three of them shared together. The Magnolia College was huge, it had many main buildings and many dorm houses. Naturely, since Lucy, Juva and Erza get along so well they share a house!

" So what did you want to talk about this time, Juvia?" Erza said while placing some snacks on the coffee table and took a seat besides Lucy, Juvia took a cookie and said with her mouthfull: " Jubia waff tu mache yay her boifwend."

She was so excited and comfortable that she forgot her manners.

" What?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow, Juvia then swallowed the cookie and repeated what she said: " Juvia said, Juvia wants to make Gray her boyfriend."

" Gray? Gray as in, the guy from the popular band you love?" Erza said, Juvia nodded " Yes! Juvia wants to make him her boyfriend!"

" Juvia, I love you and I fully support your love. But, how in the world can you make 'Gray Fullbuster' your boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

Juvia grinned " Fairy Tail is holding this special event, the fans have to buy these tickets," she showed them tickets were there stood ' Fairy Tail Date' and at the bottom left corner stoods Juvia's name, " the tickets have the name of the buyer, after a few days they will announce on tv or radio who the lucky girls are. There are 5 special tickets, oh and Juvia has 3 because Juvia bought 2 for Erza and Lucy," and she gave Erza and Lucy a ticket.

" Is this part of the plan?" Erza asked, Juvia nodded which made Erza and Lucy sigh. " You don't have to be like that!" Juvia pouted.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**This will be my first Fairy Tail story, so please go easy on me! I know there are a lot of stories were the guys are in a popular band and blah-blah-blah~**

**But this one will be different (I hope!) **

**Anyway, I've got the rest of the chapters ready, but I'd like a view reviews to tell me if I should continue! :3**

**So, please review, follow and favourite, maybe? :)**


	2. The Fairy Tail Date Event

**Story: The Obsessive Stalker  
Couples: SECRET  
Anime: Fairy Tail  
Author: dark lil'angel2be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and characters.  
****WARNING: The pairings may not be of your liking**

******Chapter One: The Fairy Tail Date Event**

* * *

**3 Days later **

They were in the living room again, watching the tv, and Jiva is fangirling all over the place. Erza and Lucy were covering their ears " Juvia! Juvia! Juvia! They're going to announce the winners!" Erza yelled to catch her attention. Juvia stopped spazzing and turned her attention back to the tv.

_" Hello everyone, today we're here with the popular boyband, Fairy Tail! Please introduce yourselfs again, boys!" the presentator said, there were 5 boys sitting next to him._

_ " Hello everyone, I'm Loke Lionel and I'm the leader of the band," the guy with orange hair and glasses said and winked at the camera._

_ " Hey, I'm Lyon Vastia," the guy next to Leo said, he had white hair, he was quiet but that's what makes him cool and mysterious._

_ " Hey there, I'm Jellal Fernandes and I can't wait to see who wins," the next guy had blue hair and a tatoo on his right eye (If you see it in his point of view). _

_" Yo, I'm Gray Fullbuster. And I didn't agree with thi-," before the black haired guy could finish his sentence, the guy next to him (Not Jellal) covered his mouth and said: " Hahah, he didn't meant that! Anyway, I'm Natsu Dragneel! And we're about to announce the winners! So look forward to it!" Natsu had pink hair. All of the guys were wearing cool clothing, which made them look very very handsome. _

" Kyaaaahh! Gray-sama!"

_" Everyone here we have a large bowl, in this bowl are over 1000 cards, there are numbers written on those cards. Each number represents a number of the tickets you bought! If one of these boys picks your number then you two will have a date for 2 days! Who knows, you and him might become a couple," the presentator winked at the camera, "now, which one of you want to do it first?" the presentator asked._

_ Without saying a word, Jellal stood up and put his hand inside the bowl. He drew a card and " Let's see.., number.. 954! And the ticket belongs too, Cana Alberona! Congratulations, Cana! You have a date with Jellal!" the presentator announced._

" CANA!?" the girls yelled in sync.

" I never knew Cana was into bands... And she didn't tell me anything," Erza pondered.

_ " Let's have a fun time, Cana," Jellal said and winked at the camera. The next one to came was Loke " Let's see who the lucky girl is!-" _

_" Oh! It's number 1345, and it belongs to... Sherry Blendy! Congratulations Sherry, you have a date witht he great Loke!" the presentator announced, the next one was Natsu, who's extremely excited, he drew a card._

_" It's number 649! And it belongs too, rumpumpum! Lucy Heartfilia! Congratulations, Lucy!" _

" Oh my god, Lucy! You have a date with Natsu!" Juvia yelled out and pointed at the screen while looking at Lucy, she looked shocked at first " I hope at least one of you two also have to go on a date, because I certainly don't want to go alone."

_The next one to come was Lyon, he had a indifferent expression, he drew a card, " Number 348, belongs to Juvia Lockser!" _

" JUVIA HAS A DATE WITH LYON! Thought, Juvia would prefer to be with Gray, Lyon is great too!"

_Last one to come up is Gray, he drew a card " Ooohh, number 1001, and it belongs to the lovely lady named, Erza Scarlet!" _

The room suddenly felt uncomfortable silent, Erza was shaking a little and glanced at Juvia. She turned around with a creepy smile, " Aren't you Lucky, Erza?"

" J-Juvia... "

" Drip, drip, drop,..."

" Juvia calm down.."

" Isn't this just perfect, Erza? You and Gray, together, on a date, only the two of you... Drip, drip, drop," she said, Erza sighed. " Juvia calm down, you know that I'm not interested in these kind of things. I promise that we will only talk, we won't do anything weird."

Juvia's expression changed to her normal one, " Really?"

" Really."

" Hey, hey, hey! What about me?! I have a date with Natsu Dragneel?! What am I supposed to do?!" Lucy yelled, " You'll surely seduce him," Erza said while cleaning up the coffee table.

" Huh?! Erza that's not true!"

" Lucy has the sex-appeal that guys love, and she isn't afraid to show it," Juvia said, still paying attention to the tv. " Why are the two of you like that?! That's not true at al!"

" I have to agree with Juvia, you like to show of your body, don't you?" Erza said with a teasing smile, Lucy's face became red, " Erza!"

" And besides, Natsu is a good guy, you'll surely like him," Juvia said, she turned her attention back to the tv, her eyes widened, " Erza, Lucy! Tv, Tv!" Juvia suddenly shouted and pointed at the television.

The two looked at tv to see what's up with Juvia.

_" Now that we know who the boys their dates are, we should plan the meeting! The meeting place and date will be send to you, the dates are all on different days, so you and the other boy band member cannot meet. Guys, you and your date will be completely left alone. No camera's, no fans, no trouble," the presentator said._

_The guys all nodded with a smile. _

_" Well that was thus Fairy Tail Date! Girls we'll see you soon! And everyone have a good day!" the presentator said, " Bye everyone!" the guys all waved goodbye. _

Juvia turned off the tv, " Well, Juvia's going to her room, sleep well girls." she said as she walked out the door. " Sweet dreams, Juvia!" Lucy and Erza said before Juvia walked upstairs.

Lucy collapsed on the sofa, " What do I do, Erzaa~"

" Mmh?" Erza passed by the sofa that Lucy laid in. Lucy took hold of Erza's hand in a blink of an eye, " I've never dated _anyone_! I don't know what I should do! Erza, please come with me!" Lucy pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. Erza sighed, " Fine... But you owe cheesecakes,**_ a lot_ **of cheesecakes."

" Hai! Hai!" Lucy cheered, Erza then looked weirdly at her, " By the way, why didn't you ask Juvia to come with you? I don't have any experience in relationships either, Juvia knows a lot more then us."

" Yeah, but Juvia takes dating seriously, and she reminds me a lot of Aquarius when it comes to relationships. She Always mocks me, for not having a boyfriend," Lucy pouted.

" I'll go with you, but I think you can perfectly do it on your own. Just be yourself, and the rest will come naturely."

" Whoa, that's actually pretty good Erza."

" I got that from the principal," she said bluntly, Lucy sweat-dropped, " The principal?"

" Yeah, you know that I always ask him for advice, right? He's practically like a father to me, and you and Juvia feel like my sisters," Erza smiled, Lucy grinned and pulled Erza in for a hug," Sisters? More like other halves!"

Lucy let go of Erza, " I'm also going to bed, sleep tight Erza!" she said as she waved at Erza.

**The next day~ **

Each of the three girls have received the letter with the information of their dates, Lucy's date is on Wednesday, Juvia's date is on Thursday and Erza's date is on Friday.

But Lucy wasn't in the house, she was doing her part-time job in a small café called, Break-Time. Juvia wasn't in the house either, she was helping out in a relatives clothing shop that was close by the Magnolia College. Erza was the only one who didn't had anything to do in the morning, but she was waiting for a call from either Juvia or Lucy.

And as excepted, Erza's phone rang, " Lucy?" for somehow she got a feeling that she would get a call from Lucy.

" Erza! I have date on Wednesday with Natsu! What do I do!?" Lucy was obviously freaking out from the other side. Erza rolled her eyes, " Why are you freaking out so much?"

" I've never had a date, like _ever_! I don't know what I should do! You promised me that you'll come with me, right!?"

" Yes, I did and yes, I'll come with you," Erza sighed, " Lucy, you can also go alone, you should be just fine alone."

" No, I will not be 'just fine'! I've never been alone with a guy, other then my father! But I hate him! This is different Erza! Natsu is a celebrity, and I have a date him! A celebrity, Erza!"

" Lucy, I have a so called 'date' with Gray Fullbuster, he's the most popular in Fairy Tail."

" And a celebrity! I don't understand how you can be so calm about this!"

" At least you will not get much hate, I will receive lots of them. Gray's the most popular and all his fans are girls, you know that fangirls can be scary, right? Take Juvia for example, she gets extra sensitive when it come to Fairy Tail, especially if Gray's mentioned. Remember that one time some girl said that she was Gray's girlfriend?"

" Not really, I'm not into celebrity gossips."

" I understand that, but anyway, Juvia was so angry when she found out the girl was lying that she tracked down her address and came to her house, just to scold her and scream at her that that was bad for Fairy Tail and Gray's reputation."

" How do you know that anyway?"

" Unlike you, I do follow the news about the celebrity gossips (blame Juvia). And I had to tag along with her when she got to the girl's house. The poor girl was trembling with fear, if you ask me, she's as scary as I am when she's like that."

" And that dear Erza, is one of the reasons why I don't want Juvia to come with me."

" So where does your date take place?"

" Umm, let's see... Oh, it's in a café called '_Zodiac_', I think that's also the place where Aquarius works."

" Oh, I've been there before with Mira, it's a really nice place. I've seen Aquarius there with her boyfriend, the two of them work there."

" She sees her boyfriend everyday, oh, so that's why she never got the time to meet up together. It's because of her work and her boyfriend."

" jealous?"

" AS IF!"

Erza chuckled, " Okay Lucy, I'll see later."

" Later Erza and thanks, I guess.." Lucy then hung up. Right after the conversation with Lucy, Erza's phone buzzed, " Oh, it's Juvia."

_' I have a date with Lyon on Thursday! You HAVE to come with me!' _it read, ' Why me?' Erza send back. Then her phone rang.

" You have to come with Juvia to the Cinema!" Juvia exclaimed from the other side. " Why?" Erza asked.

" Therefore! Juvia doesn't trust Lucy in these kinds of things, she's so awkward and shy when she's alone with a guy! You're always calm! So please come!" Juvia pleaded.

Erza sighed, _first Lucy now Juvia? What am I? Their bodyguard? _" If I agree then you owe me cheesecakes."

" Of course! Cheesecakes, strawberry cakes, souflés, whatever you like!"

" Then I agree."

" Thanks Erza! Now Juvia will call Lucy about it!"

" Okay, later Juvia." Juvia then hung up. Erza sighed after she put her phone away. She may be regretting this later.

**- - - - - _Meanwhile, in another Fairy dorm house_- - - - -**

" WHY DID YOU ALSO BUY ME A TICKET?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK FAIRY TAIL IS!" yelled a brunette while throwing everything she found in the room at a white haired girl, who's doing an incredible job at avoiding everything.

" C-Cana, calm down!" she said, she doged a vase, " HOW CAN I?! I FUCKING GOT CHOSEN BY SOME FREAK WHO HAS A TATOO ON HIS FACE! I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW HIM!" Cana shouted at her.

" At least Lucy, Juvia and Erza are also chosen! Ask them to come with you or something!" Mira suggested, Cana froze and stopped throwing stuff.

" You know what.."

" What?"

" That's a pretty good idea," Cana said, Mira sighed in relieve, but something hit her in the face, " but that doesn't mean I'm not bad at you."

Cana pulled out her Phone and started dialing a number, " Oi Erza! You're coming with me tomorrow, meet me up at the club tomorrow!"

" Why me?" She heard from the other line, " Fucking Mirajane bought me a ticket for this band Fairy Tail, and now I suddenly have a date with this Jerdon guy, who has a ugly tatoo on his face."

" You mean Jellal, and yeah, I heard, we watched it yesterday. I was surprised actually."

" ppff, I don't like it. But like it or not, you're coming with me tomorrow on my 'date'. I'll buy you everything you want."

" ..."

" Erza? Oii!"

" Fine-"

" OKAY! I'll see you tomorrow!" Cana said and hung up, " Why did you call Erza instead of the other girls?" Mira asked, her face was red, the thing that it her was a thick book.

" Lucy doesn't have any experience, Juvia is too serious (in relationships), you are too sweet, Levy has a date tomorrow too, Lisanna is also way too shy, Bisca has a boyfriend and Freed doesn't care about relationships. Erza is the only one who stays calm in these kinds of situations. There was never a time when I saw her panick over something."

" That's true, Erza never panics," Mira nodded, her eyes suddenly widened, " I-I remember! I had something to do! Bye Cana!" Mira then ran out of the house, to god knows where.

" AH! Hey wait! Mira! I'm not done with you yet!" Cana yelled and chased after her.

**- - - - - _Meanwhile, in a Lamia dorm house_ - - - - - **

" NOOOOO! Why did she have a date with Lyon and not me! My Love!" a pink haired woman cried, " why did it have to be Juvia Lockster!"

" S-Sherry, calm down.. At least you have a date with Loke?" another pink haired girl said. " But I wanted a date with Lyon! Not Loke! Chelia, you don't understand me!" Sherry then ran to her room.

" Wait Sherry! I didn't-" Chelia then heard a loud slam, she sighed, " this is the worst."

_**Back to Erza~**_

Erza's Phone beeped again, it was Juvia.

" Juvia, what's wrong?"

" Can you come to the clothing store? Please! Juvia will explain it if you come to the clothing store!"

" Fine, I'll be there," right after she said that Juvia hung up, Erza sighed, _What is it this time?_

She made her way to the clothing store, with her car! Out of all her friends, she and Cana are the only ones who can drive and have cars.

Erza stepped in the store, " Oh! Welcome Erza-chan! Juvia is in the storage room!" a friendly light blue haired lady said. Erza nodded and smiled at the lady, " Thank you , Aunty."

She proceeded her way to the storage room, there she saw Juvia by the table and it looks like she was working on a piece of clothing. " Hey Juvia."

Juvia turned around and beamed, " Hi Erza! Juvia needs to talk to you, please have a seat!" she gestured at the seat that was opposite of her. Erza took the seat, " So what is it, that you want to talk about?"

" It's about the plan."

" Oh no," Erza mutter, " what is it?"

" If you have contact with the Fairy Tail members you have to act like a total fangirl!"

" Basically, I have to act like you."

" Yes! - Wha-wait, what is that supposed to mean!?"

Erza pondered, " Well, you know everything about the guys. You have literally everything you can have about Fairy Tail, you even have a piece of their hair. You're in love with one of them, you think that you can actually have a chance with him, you want to do kinky things with him, you know where they live, you have stalked them a lot of times. Basically an extreme fangirl, but I love you because you never give up on with you want to achieve, that's what I admire about you."

" AWW! That's the sweetest thing Juvia has ever heard! Thank you Erza! And yeah, _all of that is true_. Though, recently the guys moved again, so I don't know where they are now."

" But why do I have to act like you (a fangirl)?"

" I've read on Wattpad a lot of stories how the guys HATE extreme fangirls like that, they absolutely **hate them.**"

Erza raised an eye brow, " So, you want me to make them hate me?"

" Yeah, kind of, you... don't mind that ,right?"

" Of course not, I don't even care about them anyway."

" Says the one who knows everything about them."

" It's because you made me hear everything about them! "

" You also have a large picture on your bedroom!"

" I had to go with you whenever there's a concert! I had to go with you to every fansigning, which they gave me an extra large poster of them! And that poster is still there because you glued them on my wall with super glue! "

" Juvia doesn't remember doing any of that, Juvia only remembers you going with Juvia because you wanted to!" Juvia said innocently, Erza rolled her eyes which made Juvia giggle.

" And what are you going to do? Act like me? A girl who doesn't care about the Boyband, but doesn't exactly hate them?"

" Yeah! That's Juvia's plan! Isn't it perfect!?"

" Yeah, I'm sure _nothing_ will go wrong," Erza meant that sarcastically, but Juvia didn't take the hint, " I know! This plan is just to good to go wrong!"

Erza let out a deep sigh while Juvia happily worked on the piece of clothing.

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please review, follow and favourite, maybe? :3**


	3. Cana and Jellal's date (Gone Wrong)

**Story: The Obsessive Stalker  
Couples: SECRET  
Anime: Fairy Tail  
Author: dark lil'angel2be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and characters.  
****WARNING: The pairings may not be of your liking**

******Chapter Two: Cana and Jellal's date (gone wrong)**

* * *

**The following day (Which is a Monday) **

_a few hours before their date started~_

" You want me to spy on you the whole time?" Erza said while raising an eye brow.

Cana and Erza are in the club outside of the Magnolia College, " Yes! Oh wear this wig and put on these contact lenses on, so no one recognize you!" Cana said as she gives a pink curly wig and blue contacts.

Erza took them and sighed, she immediately put on the contacts, " Tell me again, why did I have to come?"

" Well you are the only person that stays calm and doesn't raise suspicion." Cana said, Erza rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, I guess that's true. But that isn't a reason why I have to come spy you two," she then put on the wig.

" You are here to bring me back home when I get drunk, or you know, when I go 'loco'," Cana said, and reached out to place Erza's wig right.

" That's a reason I could agree to. Oh well, now that I'm here I should enjoy it, I guess," Erza said while looking around the club, there currently wasn't many people in it, probably because it was still 3 pm, usually the people come in around the 4 or 5 pm.

The doors of the club opened and in came a guy with blue hair, " Ah, I think your date is here, I'll go sit over there, where I can see both of you."

_" Oh look! The camera's have started rolling! Is that girl over there Lana Carnibora?" Natsu asked as he pointed at the brunette. " What? You mean Cana Alberona, Natsu. And Holy Jesus, she's a beauty, don't you think!" _

_" Yeah, it almost makes me jealous of Jellal to have such a beautiful lady," Loke said, the guys all rolled their eyes._

Erza then walked over to the bar and took a seat where she could see Cana. " What would you like to drink, miss?" the bartender asked.

" Soda please."

" Soda? That's rare, usually youngsters like you would take a beer," the bartender said with a small chuckle.

" I'm here for my friend, she's on a date, and she has a drinking habit. I'll take her back home when she gets too drunk, I suppose you know who I'm talking about?" Erza asked, while sipping her drink she just received from the bartender.

He just laughed, " Hahaha, yeah, my little Cana isn't little anymore. She's grown to be a fine young woman, except for the drinking habit of hers. And a date? With who?"

" Jellard Fernandez, a member of the popular band 'Fairy Tail'. It's part of an event, ' Fairy Tail Date'. Another reason for why I'm here is also because she didn't to have a date, a friend of her bought a ticket with her name on it," the bartender laughed.

" I'm glad to see that the two of you are still close, Erza," she looked up in surprise, Gildarts chuckled at her surprised face, " What? Did you really thought that a pink wig and blue eye contacts could make you look like someone else. Erza, I've seen your face a lot of times, I've practically watched you grow up, of course I know who you are."

" And it's not because you saw me put on the wig and contacts," Erza raised an eye brow, Gildarts sweat dropped, " Hehe- N-no, of course, not!"

Erza kept staring, he put his hands in the air, " Okay you caught me, I saw you two walk in and saw you put on the wig and contacts."

She chuckled, " You haven't changed at all, uncle Gildarts."

He laughed, " I know-" he looked over Erza's shoulder, " oh, oh, what's happening over there?"

" You look like a prostitute."

" Excuse me?"

" You want me for my body and money, don't you?"

Cana was shocked, " Ah? And what makes you think that?"

" Look at you, you're wearing a bikini top. Don't you think that you could have dressed more nicely for this date?"

" Excuse me for looking like a prostitute, mister-oh-so-famous."

_The guys in the studio are shocked aswell, their mouths hanging open, " Did he just really-?" _

_" He really said that didn't he?" _

_" Oohh, Jellal, and she is such a beauty too!" _

Erza turned around, the table where Cana and Jellard sat, seems to be in bad terms. Cana was furiously glaring at him, and Jellard was ignoring Cana the whole time. Erza sweat-dropped, " Cana.. What in the world are you trying to do?"

" Maybe you should help them out?" Gildarts suggested, she nodded, " I'll bring some beer to their table."

Erza wanted to stand up, but Gildarts held her arm, " Wait! If you're going to serve them some beverage, you should wear the uniform!" he said while pulling a sexy waitress uniform. Erza took it without hesitation and got to the employee only room, she changed her clothes in the locker rooms.

She came out wearing the uniform, Gildarts and a tray of beverage ready to serve. Erza picked it up and brought them to Cana, Cana looked weirdly at it. Jellal kept staring at the waitress' cleavage, he was also blushing.

_" Whoa, who's the sexy waitress?! She's hot!" Loke obviously exclaimed. " Is Jellal staring at her boobs?" _

_" I think so." _

_" Whoa, never knew he was such a pervert like Loke." _

_" Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" _

" These are from the house- _you owe me a damn lot of cakes_," she whispered to Cana as she put down the beer in front of her. Cana rolled her eyes and nodded, " Yeah, yeah, thanks, go back to work now!" she yelled and slapped Erza's butt, which she didn't like at all. Erza glared at Cana before walking over to an other table.

_" She just slapped her butt!" _

_" I wonder if you're allowed to do that there, if yes, I would love to go there!" _

_" Loke no, just no." _

_" Oh c'mone Gray! I know you want to do that too!" _

_" Shut up! I'm not a pervert like you!" _

_" Says the one that walks around na-" _

_" Shut up!"_

" You sure all very familiar with the people here," Jellal said after Cana shooed Erza away, Cana raised an eye brow. " Well that isn't a surprise, since I'm the daughter of the owner, Gildarts."

_" Oh shit, she's the daughter of the owner! Jellal should have kept his mouth!" Natus said._

_" He's going to kicked out maybe!" Loke said._

_" I'm betting he gets kicked out!" Gray yelled._

_" Me too!" Natsu and Loke agreed._

_" I don't think he gets kicked out," Lyon said calmly, the guys rolled their eyes. _

_" If we win, you owe us money," Gray said with a smirk. _

_" And if I win, you guys owe me money," Lyon returned that smirk._

" You are?"

" Yeah, these drinks, are from my dad, he's right over there," Cana then pointed at Gildarts who was talking to Erza, he noticed Cana pointing and waved at them. " Isn't he mad?"

" Why should he be?"

" He knows that you're in a Boyband, and that I have no idea who you actually are."

" You don't know who we are? We're the hottest band, everyone should know us. Well, at least, they should have heard about us."

" I've honestly never heard about you, maybe from a friend, but she talks to much about boybands and that's why each time she opens her mouth, I ignore her."

" Isn't that bad?"

" I'll ask one of my other friends what she said," Cana said, but she noticed that Jellal's eyes kept going to Erza instead of her, she didn't mind thought, actually, it's better for her.

" Why do you keep staring at one of the waitresses? You fell in love with her?" Cana teased, Jellal abruptly turned to face her. " N-No way! I just met her, I don't even know what her name is!"

_" I think Jellal fell for the sexy waitress." _

_" Isn't it Obvious!" _

_" Of course he's in love!" _

" Oh, her name is Errrz- Erina! Her name is Erina!" Cana almost blurred out Erza's name, but Jellal noticed that. " You hesitated."

" No, I did not."

" Yes, you did."

" No, I didn't."

" Yes, you did."

" Shut up will you! I did not hesitate, period!" Cana yelled as she slammed her hands on the table, the club went silent and everyone's eyes were on them.

Gildarts suddenly laughed, " It is time everyone!" he yelled and pressed on a button, the nightclub suddenly went black but then neon lights were on and a disco ball hang on the ceiling!

_" Cool! The café turned into a club!" Natsu yelled in excitement! _

_" Idiot that is a club!" Gray said irritated. _

All the people cheered and started dancing and drinking, Cana and Jellal were awkwardly still at the table. Cana noticed Erza running from back and forth with beer and that gave her an 'awesome' idea.

" Hey you," she said to him. Jellal raised an eye brow, " What?"

" Are you good with alcohol?"

" Yeah. Why did you ask?" he said with a confused face, it made Cana smirk. " Erina!" she yelled, but Erza completely ignored her as she passed by. Jellel chuckled, she glared at him.

" ERINA! Erina!" Cana started yelling, but the music was soo loud and Erza kept passing by their table. Gildarts noticed Cana calling out for someone with the name 'Erina' while looking at Erza, he understood what she meant. He then tapped Erza's arm as she passed by again, when he caught her attention he pointed at Cana. Erza then went over to their table.

" You called? Sorry, the music's too loud, I couldn't hear you," Erza said and smiled at them.

" Erina, please bring 10 cans of beer here!" Cana said while looking at Jellal with a smirk. Erza raised an eye brow but Jellal knew what she meant, thus returned that smirk. " Sure thing, I'll bring them over," Erza said and walked over to Gildarts for 10 cans of beer.

Erza brought 10 cans of beer to their table, she stood by them. Just to find out what Cana is planning to do with those cans of beer, thought, she has a feeling that she knows what she's going to do.

" I challenge you to a drinking contest!" Cana exclaimed as she pointed at him. Jellal had a large smirk on his face, " Sure, but I've got to warn you, I'm one of the best drinkers in Fairy Tail."

_" No he isn't! He's the worst! He can't even stand the smell of alcohol!" the guys yelled._

" Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I thought Gray and Natsu were the best drinkers of Fairy Tail," Erza suddenly said, Jellal looked shocked at her, but he ended up blushing as he looked at her face. " What's up with him? Oh yeah! Juvia said that I had to act like a fangirl if I came in contact with the Fairy Tail members, but right now I'm apparently 'Erina' and not 'Erza', so I should be myself, for now," Erza thought.

_" That's true, Gray and Natsu are the best drinkers!" Loke agreed and Lyon nodded. Natsu and Gray then looked confident, " Now don't get to full of yourself." _

_" Gray you still walk around nu-" Gray covered Lyon's mouth. _

_" And Natsu gets all f-" Natsu covered Loke's mouth._

" W-what!? Where did you hear that from!?" Jellal stuttered. " I got that from a friend of mine, she's a huge Fairy Tail fan. She practically knows everything about you guys, and it's scary how she even knows your body. Don't ask," Erza said while shivering a little.

_" Our bodies?" _

_" Does that mean that she knows about our tatoos?" _

" She knows about the tatoos and moles, every single detail. Be it your body or your live, she knows everything," Erza said.

_" Whoa! It's like that girl reads our minds! She answered our questions!" _

_" Natsu just shut up!" _

" Anyway, do you accept the challenge!?" Cana said, she didn't want to hear about his body or his lives or even that of Fairy Tail, she doesn't want to know a thing like before! Before she got involved with this stupid fairy date!

" Of course!" he replied with a smile. Both of them then took a can of beer and drank it. Erza kept going back and forth, for the people in the club and for Cana and Jellal with their stupid challenge.

Almost hours have passed by since the declaration of the challenge, Erza was taking a short break because she has gone back and forth for hours. She came to check up on the two, and guess what she saw?

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Yeah, a drunk Cana and Jellal.

Erza sweat dropped, Cana was still drinking but Jellal's face was red. Completely red. " Hey, are you alright?" Erza asked Jellal, he looked up at her, he suddenly had a smug smile on his face.

" Ayee~ You suuuure aare preeety uup cloose youuu knoooow?" he said dragging the vowels as he spoke.

_" HOLY SHIT!" _

_" I've never seen Jellal that drunk before!" _

_" What kind of person is Jellal when he's drunk?" _

_" Usually he would sleep, a lot." _

_" But now, I don't know, he practically had more then 10 beers." _

" HEY!" Cana suddenly shouted, " don't flirt with my best friend! Okey! Imma gonna kill you if you touch her!"

" Uhh Cana, I think you had enough beer-" Erza reached out to grab the can but Cana rapidly drank all of it. " No you don't! I want another beer! Gimme mwore!"

" I really think it's better if you get home!"

" Nawwww! You party pooper!" drunk Cana and Jellal yelled and boo-ed at Erza, who just got more frustrated. " Both of you just shut up! Jellal give me your Phone!" Erza said and held out her hand to him.

" Naw way, josé! Hell Im not giving you ma Phone!" he said as he backed away from her, Erza took a seat besides him and tried again: " Jellal, give me your Phone. Or else."

_" Omfg, Jellal's like a little kid!" _

_" This is the worst but the best thing I've ever seen!" _

_" This is the best blackmail!" _

_" Wait, who said that?!" _

" Or else what, _mom_?"

" I'll have to use brute force on you," Erza glared at him, he was indifferent, " Im not scared of you you witch!"

" Ooohhhhhhhh!" Cana sang, she just watched them, Erza glared at her, and Cana immediately kept quiet.

" Jellal, this is your last chance. Give me your Phone, or I'll have to punch you," Erza demanded. Jellal stared at her and then her hand, " No!"

" Jellal!"

" No! No! No!"

" That's it! Come here you!-" Erza then launched herself at Jellal!

_" Oooohh! She threw herself at him!" _

_" He's so going to get it!" _

_" You mean, he's so going to get **h**it! _

_"At this rate he's going to get crushed under those huge boobs!" _

Cana's mouth hang open wide while Erza kept trying to get her hands on Jellal's Phone but Jellal held the Phone out of her reach. Erza was pushing his face and was right on top of him, Jellal held his Phone high while he was being pushe down by the witch.

That's the moment when Erza bit Jellal's wrist, " OWW!" he let go of Phone and Erza catched it, she then got of Jellal and dialed the number that was last used. " Oww oww owww! CANA! She bit me! She fucking bit me! You witch!"

Cana was laughing out loud, " Erza! That was amazing! I love you even more! HAhaahahahahahahahah!"

_*Someone's ringtone** _

_" Oh someone's calling me!- Hello?" _

" Hi, I'm Erina, I'm a waitress in the club and your friend here got drunk. He's in no condition of driving, could you come here to pick him up?"

_" Is that Erina that sexy waitress?" _

_" Sshhh! Loke shut up! Gray's talking to her!" _

_" Hey hey Gray, tell her she should come over!" _

_" What!? You idiot! We can't!" _

_" Yes, we can! She seems trustworthy!" _

_" Okay fine, but if this goes wrong, it's going to be all your fault Loke..." _

_" H-hey Erina, sorry, I'm kind of busy at the moment, could you bring Jellal to our home? I'll send you the adress." _

" Okay," Erza hung up, she glared at Jellal who glared back at her. Cana giggled like a little girl upon seeing the glaring contest, " Cana, I'm going to bring you back to the dorm. And you, I'll bring you back home after I drop off Cana."

" Yes, ma'am!" both of them said in sync.

" Let's get in Cana's car," Erza said and dragged both of them outside the club. " We can walk you know," Jellal said annoyed that he's being dragged by a woman. Erza rolled her eyes, " Just shut up, and besides, you're going to run away when I let go, aren't you?"

" I'm not."

" Shut up and get in already!" Erza yelled, " I'm riding shotgun!" Cana yelled and opened the door at the front. " Hey! I wanted shotgun!" Jellal yelled and stopped Cana from closing the door, he tried to pull her out of the seat.

" Nooo! I called first! Bleehh!" Cana stuck out her tongue at him, Erza sighed, _I absolutely hate both of them when they're drunk._

" Both of you just shut up! Jellal get in the backseat! Cana wear your seatbelt! Same thing goes for you too, Jellal!" Erza demanded, the two young adults obediently listened to her.

Erza sat in the driver's seat and put on her seatbelt, and off they go to Magnolia college!

" Erinaaaaa~ Where are we going!?" Jellal said in a sing-a-song voice, Cana was sleeping, which is great for Erza, one trouble maker down. " Jellal, how many times do I have to say it!? We're going to Magnolia college!"

" Why is the prostitute snoring?~"

" Cana is not a prostitute and she's just dead tired!"

"Is she dead?~"

" What?! No!"

" You said, she was dead tired!"

" I just- that's!- Argh! Jellal just shut up and be quiet!"

The rest of the ride to Magnolia college was silent, Jellal ended up sleeping, _thank god!_

Erza arrived at the college! She got out of the vehicle and pulled Cana out of the car too, she locked the car, so Jellal can't run away. She brought Cana back to her dorm. She knocked on the door and Mira opened the door. By the way, Erza was carrying Cana bridal style.

" Oh! Erza! Glad to see you, did Cana get drunk?" Mira asked .

" Isn't it Obvious? She's snoring! I'm kind of in a hurry, Mira. So I'll leave Cana in your care, okay?" Erza asked as she put down Cana, Mira held Cana's shoulders.

" Of course, Erza! Thanks again! See you tomorrow!" Mira waved.

" Yeah!" Erza waved back at Mira.

Erza ran back to the car, the car seemed darker then before. Erza raised an eye brow, she carefully took small steps to the car. Someone suddenly banged his head from inside the car, it was Jellal! He pressed in face against the glass!

" What the actual fuck, Jellal!" Erza yelled and got inside the car. " Ouuui! Erinaaaaa, iiiiissss baaaaaaack!" Jellal yelled the moment Erza closed the door.

" I'm riding shotgun now!" Jellal exclaimed, Erza sighed. " Okay Jellal, wait here while I- Guh!"

Erza received Jellal's feet in her face, Jellal was crawling from the backseat to the front. You could see veins on Erza's forehead! While Erza is calming herself down, Jellal comfortably sat in his seat wearing his seatbelt.

" Jellal, please, just shut up for now," Erza said, Jellal nodded. Which made Erza sigh in relief. She pulled out Jellal's Phone, ' Here is the address -'

Erza nodded at her Phone, knowing the way to their place. She started the car, and now they're on the way to Jellal and Fairy Tail's place.

Along the ride, Jellal kept staring at Erza, it made her very uncomfortable.

" Jellal.."

" Yes?"

" Stop staring."

" I'm not staring."

" Then where are you looking at?"

" Your hair."

" Stop staring at my hair."

" Why?"

" It's uncomfortable for me."

" So?"

" Stop staring already."

" No."

" Why?"

" I love your hair."

This made Erza blush, " T-thanks, I guess..."

The rest of the ride was quiet and peaceful, since Erza knocked Jellal out. Why? He kept staring at her hair and was playing with it. He also accidentally pulled Erza's pink wig off, which made both of them shriek. Erza screamed because she exposed and Jellal screamed because he thought that he was so strong that he pulled out all of her hair.

Several minutes later, Erza stopped the car, they arrived at the house of Fairy Tail. Erza poked Jellel in the arm, no reaction.

She poked him again, still no reaction.

" Jellal," she shook him this time. But no reaction.

" Jellal!" she shook him more, still no reaction. Realizing that he's a heavy sleeper, she decided to get out of the car. She slammed the door shut, in hope to wake up Jellal. But he was sleeping like a baby.

Erza rolled her eyes and sighed, she walked up to the porch of the house and knocked on the door. She heard yelling from the other side of the door, footsteps going back and forth and then the door opening. revealing a pink haired guy, with a blue cat(?) in his arms.

He grinned, " Hi! You must be Erza!"

Erza's eyes widened! " H-how do you know my name?"

He raised an eye brow, " We saw you through a hidden camera that was placed in the club. And Lana said that your name was Erza."

_'Lana'? Does he mean Cana? _ " Do you remember the name of the owner?"

Natsu suddenly started sweating, " Y-y-yeah... I-it's... Gildurts, right?"

_I thought so, he's bad at memorizing names._ " Y-yeah... Um, Hey, your friend is still in the car sleeping. I'll help you get him out."

" Thanks!" he smiled as put down the cat, he followed Erza to the car.

" Whoa, this is the first time I saw Jellal sleeping like that. normally he would sleep a few hours and then get annoyed if one of the guys make a sound. Now look at him! He's even sucking his thumb like a baby!" the guy exclaimed while he took many pictures of Jellal. Erza rolled her eyes, " Are you going to get him inside or not?"

" Hai, hai!" he sang and picked up Jellal, bridal style, Jellal wrapped his arms around him, " Mommy~"

" Uuhh..."

Erza had quiet a hard time, trying not to laugh at the sigh before her. This is just gold in her eyes, " Hey Natsu, can you hold that pose for a little?" she said and pulled out her cellphone and started taking pictures.

" Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop!" Natsu yelled, with a bright red face. " No! This is great!" she laughed. " Ugh, shut up! Get inside already!" he stormed up to the porch and marched inside. Erza trailed behind him, giggling.

They were now in Jellal's bedroom, Natsu carefully put him down on the bed. But Jellal's hand caught Erza's wig and he pulled it, causing scarlet hair to flow down.

* * *

**Okay! I would like to thank these people! **

**Cindy (Guest)**

**nerdygirl1234**

**dianaloveanime**

**Yana. Emaas**

**Kuchiki's**

**XxI'm. Walking. Half. A . BlueSkyxX **

**Shmivia**

**And YOU!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and/or liking this story of mine! I will gladly continue this story! **

**Review, follow and favourite, maybe? :3**


	4. Exposed?

**Story: The Obsessive Stalker  
Couples: SECRET  
Anime: Fairy Tail  
Author: dark lil'angel2be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and characters.  
****WARNING: The pairings may not be of your liking**

******Chapter Three: Exposed?**

* * *

Jellal was peacefully sleeping, Erza looked horrified because she was exposed and Natsu looked amazed at the scarlet haired girl.

" This is not what it looks like! I'm not a creepy stalker!" she said right after she got exposed. Natsu shook his head, " No! Your hair is so beautiful, Erza! It's really pretty!" as he stroke Erza's real hair. Erza had a slight blush on her face, but tried her best not to show it. _The plan! _

" K-kyaaa! I got exposed, you're not going to sue me, right? I LOVE FAIRY TAIL! I seriously love you guys, marry me please!" Erza tried to act cute, it was cute, in a sick way. Natsu was indifferent, instead of getting angry or whatever, he smiled at her.

" Finally! A crazy fangirl!" he beamed and hugged the crazy fangirl. Erza was shocked! _Didn't Juvia say they hate fangirls?! Why the hell is he hugging me!_

" U-ummm, N-natsu-sama, aren't you mad at me?"

" No! Why would I?! It's been 4 years since Fairy Tail's debut, but never did we have a crazy fangirl break into our house! Well, in this case came into our home! With an other member of Fairy Tail! By the way, did you took advantage of Jellal while he was sleeping?" Natsu said, somehow in a teasing manner which made Erza blush.

" N-nooo! I wouldn't do such a thing to Jellal-sama, I only took pictures!"

Natsu laughed, " You are great Erza-chan! You definitely have to come over again! Also, I'm currently the only one in the house because the other had some things to do. Oh and this blue Kitty here is Happy! Say 'hi' to Erza, Happy!" he held the blue cat in front of Erza.

A sound came out of it's mouth, which sounded a lot like 'Aye'. " Awww, cute!"

" I know right! Finally, someone who does think Happy is cute! The others say that it's creepy that he's a blue cat, who can speak."

" He can speak?"

" mmhh! Happy!"

" Aye sir!" the cat spoke, " Kawaii!"

" You're not freaked out!?" Natsu yelled out in surprise, Erza shook her head, " Not at all! Why would I be?"

" Most people think he's cursed or something, even the guys thought so in the beginning," Natsu and Happy showed a sad expression. Even thought Erza hates every phsycal contact with people (other then with her best friends) she did something that she thought every fangirl would do!

She hugged him!

" It's alright, Nat-chan! I think Happy is adorable and the fact that he talks makes him even cooler! I don't think he's creepy at all! He's sooooooo kawaiiii!" she exclaimed while hugging the boy and cat. They both smiled at the scarlet girl.

" Sankyuu, Erza-chan!"

" Yeah, thanks Er-chan!" Natsu grinned at her. She smiled at him, meanwhile downstairs the door opened! " I'm home! Natsu are you here!? Is Jellal back!? And who's car is that!?" someone yelled.

" Yes, he's back, I'm in his room with Er-"

Erza covered his mouth, " Mou, Nat-chan! This will be a secret of ours! So don't tell anyone, you too Happy! I'll be going now, good luck on your date the Wednesday!" she exclaimed. She walked over the window in a hurry as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs, she opened it.

" W-wait! Er-chan, what are you doing!?"

" Sshh! Bye bye, Nat-chan! Happy! I'll see you again soon!" as if on cue, the door to Jellal's room opened, it was a guy with black hair. " Natsu, you bastard! Jellal's going to be sick, close the damn window already!"

" Huh!?" came out of Natsu's mouth, he turned back to the window. No sign of Erza, he looked outside the window, he didn't see her. " She's soo coool!" Natsu and Happy both exclaimed! Gray raised an eye brow, " Who's cool?"

The two fools looked at the confused boy, who was only in his underwear, " No one~oh and Gray, where did your clothes go?"

He looked down," God dammit! Why does this keep happening!?" he yelled and stormed outside of the room to find his clothes. Natsu and Happy laughed as they saw the angry almost nude guy go out of the room.

And not a few minutes later he came back in, this time, completely naked. " Also, what's up with that pink wig in Jellal's hand?"

Their eyes widened, _Shoot! Er-chan forgot her wig!_

" Ah-he, umm! I-it's mine!" Natsu said and took the wig out of Jellal's hand and put the wig on, " s-see! Don't I look good in this wig!?"

Gray's face, was... umm, unique? " Disgusting."

" What did you say streaker!?"

" Streaker?! Why you pink heared pig!-"

" Wear some pants first you popsicle!"

Gray looked down, " Shit! Where did my underwear go!?" he ran out of the room again. Natsu and Happy sighed in relief, " NATSU! HAVE YOU SEEN MY UNDERWEAR?!"

" What the fuck!? Gray, how the fuck do I know where your underwear is! I mean, it's not like you threw it outside the window right!"

**Meanwhile~**

After Erza jumped out of the window she made her way to the car, she tried her best not to make a sound. She had a slight blush on her face, why? She could hear Natsu and Gray's conversation and she heard all of it.

" What the fuck!? Gray, how the fuck do I know where your underwear is! I mean, it's not like you threw it outside the window right!"

And as if on cue, something fell on Erza's head. _Please don't let it be, please don't let it be, please don't let it be,..._

" GRAY'S UNDERWEAR?!" she shrieked and threw it somewhere! Oh what a huge mistake that was!

" ER-CHAN?!"

" MY UNDERWEAR!" she heard from inside the house!

" Shit! I've gotta get out of here, fast!" she ran to the car and started the engine, the door opened and there was the nude man who lost his underpants. Erza blushed! " What the fuck, who walks around naked and asks everyone where his clothes have gone!?" she muttered and drove away!

" HEY! Wait! Where's my underwear!" he yelled, Erza opened one of the windows and yelled back: " Somewhere in the bushes, Gray-sama!"

" Found it! Thank you, Er-chan!"

_Wait, 'Er-chan'? I hope he means that as in 'Erina' and not 'Erza',_Erza sighed, " Acting like a fangirl is really sickening..."

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry this is a short chapter! But next chapter (Loke and Sherry's date) will be longer, I promise! **

**So don't get mad at me! I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, please, review, follow and favourite, maybe? :3**


	5. A Date With A Womanizer? Yeah, Right

**Story: The Obsessive  
Stalker Couples: SECRET  
Anime: Fairy Tail  
Author: dark lil'angel2be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and characters.  
****WARNING: The pairings may not be of your liking**

******Chapter Four: A Date With A Womanizer? Yeah, Right.**

* * *

**The next day~ (A Tuesday!)**

_In a Lamia dormhouse~_

" I am not going to that date! I only want my love, Lyon!" Sherry sobbed in her pillow, Chelia sat on her bed, trying to comfort her cousin.

" Are you sure, Sherry? You could impress Lyon if he sees what kind of girl you are," Chelia suggested.

" Do I still have to go to that date?"

" Uh, yes."

" Then NO!"

" Come on Sherry! It's not that bad! Loke is a great guy!"

" He's the womanizer of the group Chelia!"

" Yeah, but you could try and change him?"

" I'd rather die then be his girlfriend, Chelia."

Chelia sighed, her cousin was stuborn but she was stubborn too. She wasn't going to give up that easily, ah, no. If Sherry doesn't want to go, then she will go in her place instead.

" Fine, whatever you say," Chelia said, she stood up and walked out of the room. Sherry looked up from her pillow and turned to her door, " Is she going to give up that easily?"

" Oh Sherry, I never give up like that," Chelia whispered with a glint of evil in her eyes.

Later in her room, Chelia had her hair loose and had put on some make-up, of course not too much. " If Sherry doesn't want to go then I'll go, I mean, it won't be that bad, _right_?" she said to herself.

Then, she pulled out a long pink wavy wig. It looks like the hairstyle of her cousin, " We look so much alike, you'd think we were actually sisters. Haha! No one is going to see a difference, well expect that Sherry has larger boobs then me. But, those guys won't be looking at that, right?"

She shook her head and pinched her cheeks, " Chelia! You're not here because of guys! You're here because there's a high school close by Lamia College, and you're allowed to sleep here in this house because you're cousin is here- Wait. No, no, not that! You're here now, because you have to make a great impression for Sherry! Yeah, that's it! I can do that! You can do that! We can do that!" determined she looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her looks she walked out of the house.

She turned back to house for a little while and said, " Don't worry Sherry, Chelia will definitely couple you with Lyon."

**Fairy Dormhouse~**

" Juvia, I told you already! I didn't do anything!" Erza exclaimed.

The girls were as usual in their dorm house, Cana and Mirajane are also here! Juvia had been asking Erza many questions about the trip she took last night with Cana and Jellal.

" Then why are there videos of you with Gray's underwear everywhere on the news!?" she showed them videos of a scarlet haired girl holding a Guy's underpants. Erza growled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, saved by the bell!

" I'll go take a look!" Mira said and stood up to open the door, several minutes later she came back, " Erza, Cana you guys have to go and see the principal."

" What?! But I didn't do anything wrong!" Cana yelled, Mira sweatdropped. Erza raised an eye brow and stared at Cana, " What?"

" Cana, you did ask for permission to leave the college yesterday, right?" Erza asked Cana, she avoided her gaze and said, " Y-yes of course, I did."

" You're lying aren't you," Erza sighed and stood up, ready to go see the principal. Cana sighed, " Okay fine, you got me."

Thus, the two ended up going to the principal's office. Erza knocked on the door, " Come on."

Cana took a deep breath, while Erza casually walked in. Both of them bowed to the short old man, " Good morning, sir/gramps!"

" Erza, Cana, nice to see the two of you again. But we're not here for a friendly morning chat, I believe you two know why you were called here?"

They nodded. A silence occurred over them, Cana nor Erza dared to speak up. " So? Nothing else to say?" he asked.

" Cana, you left the college without permission and ended up getting drunk. I thought you promised me that you won't drink in the week days," he said in a disappointed tone, Cana felt guilty, it was written all over her face. She bowed, " I'm sorry gramp- principal Makarov."

" It's alright child, I know you're young and want to explore. But untill you have mastered your degree, you aren't allowed to leave college, untill you have my permission."

" Yes, sir."

" You may go now, Cana," Cana nodded at him and patted Erza's shoulder as she passed by her. Cana left the room.

" Erza..."

" Yes, sir?"

Makarov sighed, " How many times have I told you to call me gramps!?" he exclaimed to her. This made Erza take a step back. " W-wha?"

" I have taken care of you ever since you were a small child, you were Always a well behaved kid. And you've grown into such a beautiful lady, the least you could do is call me gramps!"

Erza sighed, " Okay, _gramps_. What's the problem? What did I do?"

Makarov's mood changed in an instant, " Have you seen the news, Erza?"

" Yes..."

" Please tell me, is that girl holding someone's underpants, you?" Makarov showed Erza a picture that was taken by Fairy Tail's house. It was her holding Gray's underwear.

Erza gulped, " Yes, that's me."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

" Oh my Erza has grown up so MUCH!" he exclaimed while launching himself at the scarlet haired girl, giving her a large hug! " G-gramps!?"

" Erza dear, you're 18 years old and until now you've never had a boyfriend! So I was worried to you were too hooked up on your works in school that you'll never have time for a boyfriend or time for yourself! Or that you're lesbian, but I wouldn't mind it at all, I'll still love you like I Always have! So, I'm extremely happy that you found yourself a man!" Makarov cried happy tears.

Erza, she felt happy that she didn't got in trouble. But she felt wrong, now Makarov thinks that she has a boyfriend, which isn't the case. But seeing how happy he is, Erza couldn't just say that that wasn't true. No, it would break his heart for sure, knowing that his grown up Erza didn't have a man. And besides, she will probably have to explain what the meaning is of that picture of her, holding a man's underwear.

" Thanks gramps, he's a wonderful guy."

" I know he is, he is indeed the one who stole the titania's heart after all. Tell him to come over for time to time, what was his name? I believe it was _Gray_, or something," the sound of his name made Erza's heart stop and not in a good way.

_'Shit! This is getting way out of hand! Gramps thinks that Gray's my boyfriend! While Juvia is the one aiming for him! This is bad, this is so bad!' _Erza was mentally panicking, it doesn't seem like it from the outside, but in the inside, she's clearly freaking out.

**_This is the first time Erza The Titania, panicked in her whole life._**

Meanwhile, Chelia heading to the café, where the date with Loke was, she kept feeling nervous each step she took. Until she's in front of it. She gulped as she noticed a familiar person at one of the tables, it was Loke. Looking down on his Phone, Chelia inhaled deeply before she opened the café door.

With carefull steps she got closer and closer to Loke's table, she took a seat opposite of him. But Loke still didn't notice her, she coughed and Loke finally looked up. " O-oh - hi, I'm Loke, you must be Sherry Blendy, right? You're really pretty, just like a beautiful rose."

_"Loke and his lines, seriously, when will he ever stop using them?" the guys in the studio are as expected watching them. _

" Uh, thanks and yeah, I'm Sherry, it's nice to meet you," they shook hands.

" What would you like sir? Miss?" a butler asked them, they looked up at him.

" Oh, I want to try those new strawberry cake you've got," Loke said he then turned to Chelia, " what do you want, love?"

" Water and strawberry cake," Chelia smiled. Loke nodded with a smile, " You heard the lady."

The waiter nodded and then walked away from the table, " So love, what kind of person are you?"

" M-me? I-I'm..."

After the talk with the principal, Erza was just walking around campus. She wasn't really the grand daughter of the principal nor was she even related to him. Makarov just took care of her since her grampa died, Erza doesn't know her real parents, she doesn't even know if they are still alive. But, she doesn't think about it too much. She has a great life ahead of her, there's no need to stick to the past. It's time to move on.

Somehow, Erza ended up in front of a restaurant, that wasn't in Magnolia College. Erza broke into a cold sweat, _What do I do!? How did I even come here!? Why am I even here?! Wha- wait, isn't that Natsu? _

Erza looked inside the restaurant, there was a suspicious pink haired man, sitting behind a couple.

One of the waiters tapped on Erza's shoulder," Excuse me, miss. Would you like to take a seat and taste our new version of **Strawberry cake**."

_Strawberry cake._

_Strawberry cake._

_Strawberry cake._

_Strawberry cake._

These words kept repeating in her head, _No! This is bad, I shouldn't be here in the first place! That's right! I should go back!_

x

x

x

x

x

x

**But in the end.**

x

x

x

x

x

x

" Table for one, please."

She couldn't decline this, she loved her strawberry cake too much. Thus, she ended up alone at the table, far away from Natsu and the couple. She feels extremely guilty! Because she's outside of campus without permission!

She sighed, " Is something wrong Er-chan?"

surprised, she looked up and locked her eyes with someone's black ones. It was Natsu. " Oh, hi Nat-chan.- Nat-chan!? What are you doing here?" even thought Erza clearly saw him, she pretended to act like she didn't see him at all.

" Me? What are **_you _**doing here, Er-chan?" he chuckled as Erza had a slight blush on her face. " M-m-m-me? I-I'm just eating strawberry cake!" _, What the hell!? I'm stuttering! I've never stuttered in my life! Why now!?_

" Ooohh! Cake! Can I have a bite?"

This is a hard question, _Natsu, you're a great guy and I would do anything for you, but giving up my cake? I'm sorry, but I'll give you the cold shoulder._

" No-" she was about to say 'no', but right at that moment, she was saved my one of the waiters! " Miss, here are two extra strawberry cakes you ordered."

" Thank you," she thanked the waiter before turning to Natsu and gave him a wicked smile while handing out one of the cakes, " here Nat-chan! For you!"

" Whoa! Thanks Er-chan! You're so sweet!" he smiled and took it out from her hands, _crack._

He took a bite, _Crack._

" Whoa-oa-aaa, this is reallly delicious!" _crack_, " Er-chan, you have such great taste!" he exclaimed as he took more bites, _crack, crack._

Erza's eyes were beginning to water, seeing the strawberry cake she ordered being eating by someone she just met yesterday evening! Was truly heartbreaking for her. Erza's facial expression didn't go unnoticed, because the pink haired guy saw her intense staring at the cake he was eating.

He chuckled and shook his head, he took a piece of the cake again, and Erza's eyes were now on that spoon. Natsu held it in front of Erza, startled she looked at him and then at the spoon. " Eat it, c'mone," he said.

If someone offers food to Erza, there is no way she can decline and if it's strawberry cake, she would probably eat all of it. No scrap that, she **will **eat all of she ate it, Natsu smiled as Erza ate it.

" Delicious~"

" I know right!"

" Oh, Nat-chan,"

" Mmhh?"

" You still haven't told me why you are here."

" Oh, I'm spying on my friend's date."

_I wanted to say 'Isn't that bad?' but then again, I did the same thing yesterday, _" Loke and Sherry Blendy?"

Natsu dropped his spoon and his mouth hang wide, " How did you know?!"

" Umm, it's the event you guys are holding. And besides, I noticed a familiar face and a non familiar girl, plus I heard that they have a date from the tv. Just didn't know which date."

" Ooohh, that explains a lot. And, it seems, Loke isn't doing so well over there," Natsu looked behind Erza, and she turned around to see what's happening over there. There she saw Loke talking to one of the waitresses, but she was blushing!

" Here are your drinks and cakes, sir, miss," the waitress said as she put the food and beverage in front of them. " Thanks," Chelia just said.

" Why thank you lovely, say, what happened to the man who served us just now?" he asked while staring in to the lady's eyes, she blushed. Chelia saw that and became irritated.

_" Loke what are you doing!? You're not supposed to flirt with the waitress!" _

_" Correction, he isn't supposed to be flirting with women in general! He was already known for a womanizer, this will only bring up more rumours!" _

" U-uhh, h-he has a break so I'm filling in for him," she stuttered. Loke smiled sweetly at her, and Chelia just rolled her eyes.

" Hey, how about the two of us go for a little walk around town?" he asked seductively, the girl blushed yet again.

" B-but sir, you already have a date."

" She isn't my girlfriend anyway."

_" LOKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" _

_" And here I thought Loke was the gentleman in our group, turns out it has to be Lyon." _

_" Hey what about me!?" _

_" You still run around na-" _

_" Shut up about it already!" _

That comment made Chelia furious, yes, she wasn't his girlfriend, but she is his date. Which guy asks an other girl out while he's having a date with someone?! Who does that?!

Well apparently Loke does. Chelia couldn't take it anymore, thus she grabbed the glass of water and-

" The idiot must be flirting with her, and his date is right in front of him!" Natsu said, Erza nodded. " Shouldn't you help him?"

" He is the 'Great' Loke after all, there's no need to help him."

- Poured it all over him, the waitress gasped and so did Loke. " This is for asking an other girl out while you have a date with someone!" Chelia yelled before she marched out of the restaurant.

" Are you sure? Because Sherry just poured water over him and walked out of the restaurant."

" WHAT?! WHEN?!"

" Seconds ago!"

" NOooo! This is bad for Loke's reputation as a womanizer! WAIT SHERRY! Whatever he said, he didn't mean it! I'll see you later Er-chan!" Natsu ran like a fool after the pink haired lady.

" Wait! Nat-chan!-" Erza tried to call him back here, but he was too far away. Erza growled.

" Is something wrong, beautiful?" she heard a charming voice behind her, she slightly turned around. It was the Great Loke.

His eyes were, drawing Erza in. She couldn't look away, " Love?" his voice was like music to her hears, and it also snapped her back to reality.

" EH-oh-uh? S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I-I'm alright if you're wondering that!" _Why am I stuttering today!? _

Erza was about to make a run for it, but Loke grabbed her arm before she could even take one step. " Wait."

" W-what is it?"

" How do you know Natsu?"

" Wh-what kind of question is that?! Everyone knows Natsu from Fairy Tail, so I also know you Loke!" Erza tried to act cute again, it worked, in a sick way. But Loke didn't let go of her.

" No, you called him 'Nat-chan', as far as I know, no one called him that. And he also called you 'Er-chan'," his eyes suddenly turned cold and mean, it made Erza gulp. And FYI, Erza the Titania has never gulped for anyone.

" U-uumm, s-shouldn't you get your date Sherry? Isn't that bad for your reputation has a womanizer?" she changed the subject, as she didn't want to explain how she met Natsu. And how she somehow came in the restaurant.

Loke's eyes widened in an instant, " That's right! It is bad! Where is she ?! Where's Sherry!?"

" She walked out of the restaurant in a terrible mood," Erza said and pointed at which direction Sherry went. Loke ran to that direction as fast as he can, Erza sighed in relief. She got back to her table and ate the strawberry cake. But that lasted for a good 2 minutes.

Loke came back inside and grabbed Erza's wrist, " And you're coming with me!" he yelled before he pulled Erza along with him to find Sherry. _MY CAAAAAKKEEEEEEEE!~ _Erza mentally screamed.

_If it wasn't for Juvia's plan, I would have punched him in the gut seconds ago._

* * *

**This chapter took me longer then I had intended it to be! Especially because I forgot to put in Loke and Chelia actually interaction with each other! **

**So, sorry guys for the late update! **

**Review, Follow and Favourite, maybe? :3**


End file.
